Yoshi and Sonic in: Fangirl Rampage
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: This story centers around the two main characters being chased by a bunch of crazy, Smash Brother obsessed fangirls. Anyways, you might get the point if you read the story.


**Yoshi and Sonic in:**

**Fangirl Rampage**

"Ah, what a great and peaceful morning, wouldn't you say so Sonic?" asked Yoshi.

"Yep, it sure is buddy." said Sonic.

Yoshi and Sonic were hanging out at the mall on a saturday morning. It was boring at the mansion, with nothing to do but sit around and talk all day, which was tiring. The two best friends couldn't cope with the pressure and decided to hang out together for a change. Of course little did they know that the chaos had not yet begun. Until now.

"Uh oh, my Super Sense is going off, I sense danger coming." said Yoshi.

"What is it, villains?" asked Sonic.

"No even worse."

"What?"

Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-"

"Come on, say it."

"FANGIRLS!"

"FANGIRLS, OH NO."

Before they even knew it, they were soon approached by an incredibly large group of hyperactive and perky fangirls.

"Oh my gosh, It's Yoshi, ooh he's so cute, especially with his new look and his new abilities. And Sonic's so cute that I just want to smother him to pieces." said a fangirl.

"Two Smashers for the taking, I like it." said another fangirl.

"COME ON GIRLS, LET'S GET THEM."

"RUN SONIC, WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE." yelled Yoshi before he took off running at high speeds.

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU." yelled Sonic as he followed after him.

WAIT, COME BACK, WE LOVE YOU." yelled the fangirls running off in pursuit of them.

The dinosaur and hedgehog ran through the mall as fast as their speedy legs could take them, trying in vain to outrun the rampaging fangirls hot on their tails. One of the fangirls leaped out of the crowd and latched onto Yoshi's long tail, causing her to be dragged along the floor.

"Marry me!" exclaimed the fangirl.

"Not on your life." said Yoshi swinging his tail, thus throwing her off.

"We'll be alright as long as we keep up our pace." said Sonic.

"SONIC LOOK OUT, INCOMING!"

Sonic heard Yoshi's warning too late as the blue hedgehog was soon tackled by a fangirl from the side. Sonic wasted no time in struggling to break loose. But she had him in a tight vice grip.

"Time for a big kiss baby, pucker up."

With that, the fangirl soon tried to kiss Sonic, but the blue hero used his hands to restrain her face, keeping her lips from reaching his. She suddenly stuck out her tongue as she attempted to french kiss him.

"Yoshi help, she's trying to kiss me."

Making a sharp turn, Yoshi dashed towards Sonic and snatched him out of her arms, all the while evading another fangirl from that made a grab for him. Afterwards, the two Smash Brothers continued running until they soon spotted the main exit. However, suddenly a smaller group of fangirls appeared to block the exit.

"They're blocking the exit, they've got us trapped." said Yoshi.

"Oh no they don't, I'll handle this."

"Come on Sonic, there's no need to hurt them."

"Who said anything about hurting them!"

While still running, Sonic went into a Spin Dash and rolled through the girls like bowling pins, knocking them out the way.

"That was so awesome, do it again." said one of the girls.

"Sorry girls, but we're in a hurry." said Yoshi following Sonic out of the mall.

But that wasn't enough to stop the huge horde of fangirls who came stampeding out the door. They chased the fleeing Smashers through the mall parking lot until they ran into the city. They soon came across a tall man standing near a street light wearing a large trenchcoat with a large beard and a matching hat.

"Excuse me sir, but did you see a green dinosaur and blue hedgehog run by here?" asked a fangirl.

"Yes, the two people you are looking went that way!" said the man pointing in the West direction.

"Thanks."

With that, the fangirls resumed running in the West direction. Once the entire horde was gone, the man opened up his trenchcoat to reveal Sonic and Yoshi, who had used it as a disguise. Sonic was standing on top while Yoshi was on the bottom. Sonic removed the beard and hat and held them in his hands.

"Well, that worked out for the best." said Sonic.

"Yep, now let's get to the mansion before they realize it's a trick." said Yoshi.

But before they could even go anywhere, suddenly a random dog came running by them, grabbing the trenchcoat in it's mouth and yanking it off, running away with it as a result.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE YOU DUMB DOG." yelled Yoshi.

"THERE THEY ARE, THEY WERE TRYING TO TRICK US." shouted a fangirl who spotted them.

"HURRY, LET'S GET TO THE MANSION, QUICK." yelled Sonic before he and Yoshi took off running again while the fangirls followed them closely. The panicking smashers tried all they could to outrun them, such as knocking trash cans in their path. Yoshi tried slamming the ground with his powerful tail to knock them off their feet, but they got back up in a heartbeat. Sonic tried using a Blue Tornado to blow them away, but because there were so many of them, they simply passed right through it. They even tried their Blue Comet move to make a big crater in the ground, but the fangirls crawled out of it. In order to avoid them, they tried running up the side of a tall building until they reached the top. But even that was of no use as some of the fangirls used jetpacks to follow them.

"These girls are impossible to escape from Sonic."

"We can't give up now, we have to do whatever it takes to get back to Smash Mansion. This next attempt may be risky, but somebody's gotta do it, and that's us. Just follow my lead and I'm sure we'll be alright."

Taking a running start, Sonic and Yoshi dived down from the building at high velocity. Timing it just right, they revved up their feet and began running down the building. Just as they were about to reach the bottom, they soon launched themselves horizontally off the wall, performing a Triangle Jump. They soon made their way over the entire group as they jumped from wall to wall, reaching the end of the group and taking off for the mansion. The fangirls wasted no time in charging after them.

* * *

**Later on...**

As soon as Yoshi and Sonic made it to Smash Mansion, they knocked on the door with desperation, hoping that someone would let them in. Yoshi looked back to see that the fangirls were quickly closing in on them, meaning they were running out of time.

"Alright, I've had enough of this. If no one will open the door, we'll just force it open." said Yoshi.

"Right." agreed Sonic.

Together at the same time, they both kicked the door open and rushed in inside, closing the door and locking it tight. They soon noticed Mario laying on the floor.

"Hey Mario, why are you laying on the floor like that." wondered Sonic.

"I don't know, could it be that you hit me with the door before I could open it." said Mario in a stern tone as he got up.

"We're sorry about that, but we had to get inside and fast. We were being chased by a horde of crazy fangirls." said Yoshi.

"Fangirls, how many were there?"

"Thousands or millions of them to be exact, they almost got us too. One of them even tried to kiss Sonic."

"Please don't remind me, she could have shoved her tongue down my throat if Yoshi hadn't saved me."

"Didn't you try to stop them!" exclaimed Mario.

"We tried all we could, but nothing stops them. They just kept on coming."

"As long as we stay in the mansion, everything will be fine."

"In the meantime, let's just relax for a while, watch some TV." suggested Sonic.

The three smashers all headed for the living room. But as they passed by the kitchen, they soon heard one of the windows get shattered. Yoshi peeked in to spot some of the fangirls trying to get in through the window.

"Oh no, they're attempting to get in through the window." said Yoshi.

Without thinking, Yoshi attempted to push them out, only to be grabbed by two of them.

"You're ours now." said the girls.

"Guys help, they've got me."

Sonic and Mario rushed in to help him. Mario pulled him free while Sonic opened the kitchen closet and pulled out a hammer, nails and pieces of wood. He then used his speed to board up all four windows in the kitchen, boarding them up entirely.

"Whoo, that was close, they almost took you Yoshi." said Sonic.

"I'll say, they would have torn me to shreds."

It's an good thing that you were here when we needed you Mario."

But they soon noticed that Mario had mysteriously disappeared.

"What happened, where's Mario?"

"I don't know, he was just here."

But they didn't have time to think, as suddenly the fangirls came busting through all the windows.

"Let's get out of here Sonic."

"Whatever you say."

They dashed out the kitchen and made a run for the door. But soon, the fangirls busted in through there as well. They turned to run in the opposite direction only to be met with more fangirls. It was no use, Yoshi and Sonic were completely surrounded by the fangirls.

"We've got you now, you're all ours." said the fangirls.

"Girls please, can't we just talk this out!" said Yoshi attempting to reason with them.

"Hmmm, no."

"Please half mercy on us, we beg you." pleaded Sonic.

"Well girls, it's SHOWTIME, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." screamed Yoshi as he sprang himself awake, feeling completely traumatized.

"Whoo, oh boy, what a horrible nightmare. That's it, no more eating snacks at 12 in the morning."

"You're telling me." said Sonic who came out of the bathroom and got back in his own bed.

"That nightmare was awful, you and I were being chased by all these crazy fangirls and there was no way to escape them."

"Don't remind me, I had the same nightmare."

"Look, let's just forget about it and go back to sleep, I had a rough night, and I can't afford to lose anymore rest."

"Good night Yoshi."

"Good night Sonic."

With that, they both fell back asleep. Unaware to them, four fangirls were watching them outside their bedroom window.

"Ooh, they look so sexy when they're sleeping." said one of the girls.

"I wonder what Sonic's lips are like."

"This is so cool."

"I would love to sleep in the same bed as Yoshi or Sonic, either one of them."

* * *

**Well, here's a oneshot I created.**

**I hope you find it funny. But if you don't, then that's okay.**

**I don't suppose that you could imagine yourself having bad nightmares about being chased by a bunch of fangirls, because if you can't outrun them, you're in for a real nightmare if they catch you.**

**Later everybody.**


End file.
